Anime Wrestling Federation
by Mr.Dragon Ball Z Fan Fiction
Summary: What will happen when the greatest anime characters of all time get together and wrestle
1. Chapter 1

**Hey here with a new series. But this one is a little different. In the past I have done some DBZ stuff but now I am starting a wrestling one. Set in the year 2004. WARNING: This is just a fantasy take on things. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Bizarre Part 1**

"Oh my!" Jim Ross said, "this is gonna be a slobber knocker! I can't wait for Barney the Dinosaur taking Bill Nye on, tonight. It all started back November when Nye called Barney a fake, saying 'dinosaurs were extinct'. Barney didn't take kindly to these words, as he damn near discombobulated Nye. So here we stand tonight, the Royal Rumble, with these two facing off. But that's not even the end of it, for our World Championship match is going to be an exciting contest between two of the greatest in the business today. That's right, Ash Ketchum and Yugi Moto! Some said this would never happen, but that all changed about seven months ago, when Yugi returned to the ring, back from retirement. He said that Ash's pokemon wouldn't stand a chance against Yugi's duel monsters. So not only do we have the World title match, but we also have the six man tag match with Charizard, Venusaur, and Blastoise taking on Dark Magician, Exodius, and Kuriboh. Plus, we have the final duel between Batman and Hades for the Intercontinental Championship. But the final match, the exciting Royal Rumble match with thirty of the best wrestlers in AWF today! Vince McMahon has already stated that the first two entrants will be Goku and Vegeta! Ican't wait to see that but now let's start off with the incredible six man tag match."

The pokemon theme song started as the Kanto Originals hit the ring. Then the Yugioh theme started, but before it could hit its climax, the voice of the Dark Magician could be heard. "You fools think that being the Kanto Originals makes you special. You are nothing! All of us," Dark Magician motioned at the other two members, "we were apart of the entire Yugioh show, you guys got cast off by a bisexual mouse!" At that, the Millennium Puzzle raced to the ring. And a giant brawl ensues!

Charizard hit a Fire Punch early on and the Kanto Originals looked sharp, until Exodius connected all of the pieces. From then on, the Kanto Originals couldn't make a move. Try as they might, the Kanto Originals kept getting thwarted in their plans.

As Exodius was about to obliterate the Kanto Originals, he was struck in the back by a familiar bolt of electricity. Exodius turned around to see Pikachu. Exodius smiled at the small pokemon. He stomped over to Pikachu and was about to stomp on him when Blastoise got him in a full nelson hold. But before he could do real damage, Blastoise got Thundershock'd by Pikachu. Blastoise fell down, out cold. Exodius turned around and lowered himself onto Blastoise. The Referee, Bob the Builder, counted 1, 2, and three.

"How despicable!" J.R called out, "that damn Millennium Puzzle, how could Pikachu do such a thing to some of his old teammates. Dammit all! The Kanto Originals get screwed again and McMahon won't do a damn thing about it!"

Backstage, the Millennium stood around, looking triumphant. "How could you four do such a thing," the announcer, Mr. Popo asked.

"Well you see, you big fat blob, we knew that those old Kanto Originals wouldn't expect their best friend to turn on them. So we knew that this was our chance to strike. And after Master Yugi beats that punk Ash Ketchum, we will rule the WWE!" the Dark Magician proclaimed triumphantly. Mr. Popo looked appalled before he continued.

"What do you think about the WWE Tag Title Match you have tomorrow night with the Namek Warriors, Dende and Nail. Do you think it wiil be tough."

Exodius laughed. "Nothing can stop us now, seeing as soon, Yugi will dethrone Ash as world champion. We'll be rolling into Wrestlemania!" At that, the Millennium Puzzle walked away.

"Back to you Jim Ross," Popo said.

Jim Ross shook his head. "I still can't believe that damned Millennium Puzzle! Anyway, up next we have Batman taking on the undertaker, Hades! That is going to be a battle, but first let's look at what led up to this battle."

_Flashback..._

_Hades is standing in the middle of the ring posing for the camera when a mysterious character glides down from the rafters. Hades turns back as he is smashed by Batman's gloved fist. He hits the ground hard as he is pummeled by Batman. Batman jumps out of the ring and grabs a microphone . Where is it?!" He shouts at Hades. "Where is the intercontinental championship?!"_

_He slides back into the ring as Hades stands up and runs at Batman. Batman ducks Hades clothesline and locks Hades in the submission hold, the Bat's Wings. _

_Fast forward 2 months..._

_Batman is walking around backstage when he is assaulted by Hades. Hades grabs Batman and throws him into the back of the Batmobile. Hades jumps into the driver's seat and drives at a wall. Right before he hits the wall, he jumps out and watches as Batman cascades into the wall, and the car erupts into flames. Hades brings the microphone from his right hand to his face. _

_"I guess that it's just a myth about going back to the past at 88 miles an hour!" He laughs until the screen blacks out_

So next time, Batman and Hades square off and so do Bill Nye and Barney. I hope you liked chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, back here with chapter 2 of the Anime Wrestling Federation. So last time, the Millennium Puzzle took on the Kanto Originals in a six man tag match also, the feud between Hades and Batman feud boiling over into a No DQ match for the intercontinental championship. Let's get ready to rumble!**

**The Start of Bizarre Part 2**

Batman stood in the ring looking at his opponent, Hades. Batman and Hades circled each other before they locked in a collar tie. Hades quickly overwhelmed the Bat with his huge strength. He pushed Batman back against the turnbuckle and leaned back and ran at Batman. Batman moved aside and watched as Hades jumped into the turnbuckle. Batman slid under Hades and tried rolling him up. He got a count of 1 before Hades kicked out.

Hades rolled backward before his momentum carried him to his feet. When he hit his feet, he ran at Batman, who was getting to his feet. He clotheslined the Bat to the outside of the ring. Hades quickly strode over to the turnbuckle and leaped onto it. He crouched down, waiting for Batman to turn around.

When Batman turned around, Hades jumped from the top turnbuckle towards Batman. Hades hit Batman head on, taking him to the mat below. Hades rolled back to his feet and taunted Batman and the fans. Hades turned away from Batman and started taunting people up against the railing.

When he turned around he saw Batman crouching on the ground. Hades smirked and walked towards to Batman, who was playing possum. Batman leaped at Hades, who was dumbstruck. Batman elbowed Hades in the face and drove his knee into Hades' gut. Hades keeled over and fell to the padding below. Batman grabbed Hades by the head, picked him up, and threw him into the ring. Batman rolled into the ring and crawled onto Hades. He got a count of 2 before Hades powered out of the pinning combination. Batman got up and went for an elbow drop.

As he was about to hit the mat with his elbow, Hades rolled away from the elbow. Batman hit the mat and an agonizing scream was very audible as he screamed in pain. Hades rolled out of the ring and grasped the skirt of the canvas. He lifted it up and went under the ring. He came back up when he had a steel chair in his hands. He threw the chair over the top rope, into the ring. Hades rolled back into the ring as Batman was getting up. Hades grabbed the chair when he was in the ring and was about to strike Batman when someone behind him grabbed the chair from his hands.

He turned around and saw the Boy Wonder standing there in his fighting stance. Hades smiled as he walked towards Robin. Robin threw a punch at Hades, who blocked the small fist. Hades grabbed Robin's head with one of his hands and drove his cranium into Robin's forehead. Robin collapsed onto the mat. Before Hades could capitalize on Robin, he was drilled in the back by a steel chair.

Batman, with the steel chair in hand, watched as Hades fell to the mat. Batman threw the chair onto the ground and fell on top of Hades. Right when Batman thought he would win, Hades kicked out at 2! Batman looked dumbstruck, but he regained his usual demeanor and grabbed the chair again. When he was about to strike though, Hades lifted his foot and struck Batman in the crotch.

Batman keeled over and fell onto the canvas, hard. Hades capitalized on Batman's situation and grabbed the steel chair. When Batman had rolled over onto his stomach, Hades started blasting him with chair shots. The sounds of metal on flesh could be heard throughout the arena.

Finally after several chair shots to Batman, Hades crawled onto Batman and hooked the leg. The Ref counted: 1, 2, and finally, 3.

**Winner and NEW Intercontinental Champion: Hades **

Jim Ross cut in. "Oh my, what a match. But up next we have Barney taking Bill Nye. Bill Nye has been running his mouth for several months now, and let's see how this works out for him. It all started months ago when Nye called Barney's race extinct. Barney, with some dinosaur rage, beat the living hell out of Nye and his cronies, Scooby Doo and his gang. Scooby and the gang have been trying to unmask Barney for months now and have finally found a sponsor for their unmasking, Bill Nye. After a few months, Scooby and Nye finally captured Barney. They held Barney hostage until he would tell them that he wasn't a real dinosaur. But before he would tell them, Barney broke free and beat the hell out of all the members of this new faction, Extinction. That all led up to tonight!"

Barney's music started and he walked out onto the stage. But before he could walk to the ring, the Extinction were upon Barney. Barney didn't even stand a chance. Extinction grabbed Barney and threw him off of the entrance ramp. They then proceeded to jump off the ramp and then Freddie pulled rope from his pocket and him and shaggy tied Barney down. Then Extinction picked Barney up and carried him to the backstage area.

"I can't believe what just happened! Extinction strikes again. Up next though, we have a brutal match between Yugi Moto and Ash Ketchum for the World title! That is going to be extreme hell to pay for the challenger Yugi Moto. It was about seven months ago when Yugi came out of retirement to announce that he was going to challenge the World Champion at the Royal Rumble. Then at Armageddon, Ash became the youngest World Champion ever, defeating Superman in a Cage match. Here comes Yugi now."

Yugi's music started and he walked out to an incredible amount of boos. Yugi had a microphone with him. He lifted it to his mouth. "Would you people just shut the hell up! I've listened to you and Ash Ketchum bitch and whine for over a month now, and it is getting tiring. Now, I am going to beat the hell out of Ash and end his tyranny!" With that, Yugi dropped the microphone and waited for Ash.

Then the pokemon theme song hit and Ash came out, fueled with adrenaline and anger. He also had a microphone with him. "Yugi, I never thought I would say this, but before I became World Champion, I idolized you. I idolized your legacy and career, but now I see that you were just a baby that cried whenever he didn't get his way!" Ash dropped the mic and sprinted toward the ring. And as he slid in the ring, the bell sounded.

Yugi was stomping on Ash even as the match began. He then grabbed Ash by the upper arm and threw him into the corner. From there he chopped Ash until Ash blocked one of the chops. Ash countered with a forearm blow to the face of Yugi, causing Yugi to back up several feet. Ash ran at Yugi and slammed Yugi to the mat. Yugi bundled up as Ash began pounding his fists off of Yugi's blocking forearms. Yugi rolled onto his stomach and tried bucking Ash off.

Ash slid off of Yugi and started kicking his midsection. Yugi caught his foot and brought him down with a very nice single leg. From there, Yugi applied pressure on Ash's shin, causing immense pain for Ash.

Ash tried kicking free of Yugi's grip, but Yugi had an iron-like grip. Finally, Yugi rolled off of Ash's leg and rolled onto Ash's arm. He grabed and pried Ash's arms apart unti it looked as if Ash's arm might snap.

Then with a mighty roar, Ash bounded to his feet picked Yugi up and slammed him to the canvas. Yugi released the grip at once and rolled to the corner. Then he stood up and him and Ash circled each other. They neared and when they were close they got into a collar tie. They went around the ring for a minute or so until Yugi overpowered Ash, sending him into the corner. Yugi ran at Ash, trying to hit a big splash.

Ash moved however, causing Yugi to collide the the turnbuckles. Yugi slipped outside of the ring, trying to catch his breath. Ash came out after him and they traded blows for several minutes outside of the ring. Finally, Ash ducked a right hand and uppercut Yugi in the jaw sending him into the steel steps.

Ash then walked over to Yugi, grabbed the back of his neck, and bounced his skull off of the steel steps. After the ref warned him to stop, Ash rolled Yugi into the ring and covered him. He got to a count of 2 before Yugi threw his shoulder up.

Ash yelled in frustration and picked Yugi up. Ash was about to slam Yugi, but Yugi slipped off of Ash's shoulders. Ash turned around and got a kick to the gut. Yugi went off the ropes and hit high knee lift. Then, Yugi went for a cover. Ash quickly kicked out at 1.

Yugi pulled Ash into the nearest corner and started stomping on him. Then Yugi backed up and ran at Ash. He then drove his knee into Ash's face. Yugi then grabbed Ash by his foot and pulled him to the center of the ring. He covered Ash quickly but he only got a two count before Ash kicked out. Yugi went over to the corner and jumped onto the top turnbuckle. He stood up and tapped his elbow.

He jumped as Ash rolled away. Ash rolled back onto Yugi for a count of 2. Ash stood up and grabbed Yugi by his head and stood him up too. Ash hit a perfect standing dropkick, sending Yugi to the ground. Ash covered him quickly but only got a 2 again.

Ash brought Yugi to his feet before he ran off the ropes. As he was about to clothesline Yugi, Yugi kicked Ash in the gut and wrapped his arms around Ash's waist. Yugi used his strength and threw Ash, using one of his favorite moves, the gut-wrench suplex.

Yugi, without breaking stride, covered Ash. Ash kicked out right before the ref's hand hit three. Then Yugi stood up and drove his thumb over his throat, signaling the end of Ash. He picked Ash up and slid his arm one to Ash's chin. He picked Ash up for a Millennium Buster, the equivalent to a brain buster, but before he could, Ash had dropped behind him. Yugi turned around to get a spinning wheel kick to the face. Yugi crumpled to the canvas.

Ash picked Yugi up and drove his foot into Yugi's gut. He intertwined his biceps with Yugi's biceps, in a Pedigree like manner, and picked him up. He was setting him up for his patented Spike Pedigree. Then Yugi rolled his legs onto Ash's shoulders and wrapped his legs together and swung Ash over him, in a hurricarana manner. He tried pinning Ash like that, but Ash kicked out at two. Yugi went outside of the ring and went under the ring. He came up when he had found his object of choice: a sledgehammer.

He rolled into the ring but before he could go any further, the ref had stopped him. While he was arguing with the referee, Exodius ran down the entrance ramp and slipped into the ring. Exodius bull rushed Ash and crushed, knocking him out. Then Yugi threw the sledgehammer out of the ring and slid on top of Ash. He counted three and Yugi became the new champ

**Winner and NEW World Champion: Yugi Moto**


End file.
